Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat
Dan Hibiki VS Big the Cat is a What if? Death Battle Description These two underrated, underappreciated, and very weak fighters duel to see who is stronger...sort of Beginning Wiz: Previously on Death Battle, we pitted Dan against Hercule from Dragon Ball Z, and Dan was defeated.... Boomstick: By a juke box! Wiz: So today, we're giving Dan a second chance and pitting him against another weakling from the Sonic series. Boomstick: Big, the gigantic and hated purple cat Wiz: And Dan Hibiki, the joke who lost to Hercule Boomstick: I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And I'm Wiz! Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and strength and find out who would win a Death Battle? Dan Wiz: Created to make fun of SNK's rip off characters, Dan was always not supposed to be taken seriously. Boomstick: Dan is easily the worst Street Fighter ever, his moves are just crappy knockoff versions of Ken and Ryu's moves, minus the taunting. Cue Dan performing a Koryuken, a Dankukyaku and a Gadoken Wiz: However, unlike Dan, his father, Go Hibiki, was actually a trained fighter and was a pretty good fighter. Go had created a dojo and was doing good until Sagat showed up. Boomstick: Sagat challenged Go to a fight, and they were neck and neck in the fight. Wiz: Until Go went Mortal Kombat on Sagat and kicked his eye out, making Sagat wear that eye patch that he does. Boomstick: Oh, I always thought that he was pirate. Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Anyway, after kicking his eye out, Sagat brutally killed Go right in front of Dan's eyes. Wiz: On that day forward, Dan swore vengeance against Sagat, and found a dojo in Japan. Boomstick: There, he met Gouken, the same master who taught Ryu and Ken and was brother of Akuma. Cue scene where Ken says "Yeah, like who the hell is Dan?" Wiz: Gouken taught Dan for a very short time, and when Gouken found out Dan's true motives, he expelled off the spot. Boomstick: Dan was pretty AWFUL and if I were Gouken, I'd do the same. Wiz: After being expelled, Dan created his own AWFUL style of fighting called the Sakiyo Arts, which is a combination of Muay Thai and the little he learned from Gouken. Boomstick: Dan eventually found Sagat and beat him.....but it was because Sagat let him out of guilt. Wiz: He founded his own dojo, and taught many unfortunate souls there. One of them happened to be Sakura, who easily mastered Dan's style in just three days, not before scrapping it away like trash and calling Dan a loser. Boomstick: Dan has many horrible moves, but we'll go over them anyway. The Gadoken is a short ranged fireball that will almost always miss. Dan can upgrade it to Shinku Gadoken, but that's as powerful as a normal Hadouken. Wiz: The Koryuken is an uppercut which can knock foes out of the air. It's pretty much a rip off of the Shoryuken. Cue Dan using his Koryuken Boomstick: The Dankukyaku is pretty much Dan's middle finger to gravity. He can fly in the air and use three rapid kicks, but they aren't very strong. It's like a Dollar Store version of the Tasumaki whatever. Wiz: He also has autographs that he can throw as weapons. He signs one and throws it at his foe. Boomstick: But Dan's most famous feature is his nonstop taunting. Dan is a MEGA troll and can easily piss off his foe with it. Cue Dan taunting in front of M. Bison Wiz: Dan can also upgrade this to his most worthless move yet, the Legendary Taunt, a move SO bad it makes his foe stare in awe as being the most worthless and most pathetic thing they're ever seen. Boomstick: But Dan has some accomplishments, like soloing a group of ninjas BY HIMSELF, or being able to survive getting ran over by a bike. Wiz: He can get quickly after being beat down, and is shown capable of accessing the Satsui No Hado, which Akuma is now possessed by. He attempted to use the Raging Demon on Sakura, but tripped over a backpack and lost the power quickly. Boomstick: Dan is a clutz, a numbskull, a weakling, his fighting style sucks, and he almost always loses. But Dan shows that manly men wear pink, even though he sucks. Dan: "I hope you're ready for a beating!" Big Boomstick: You know, you hate him, it's the character nobody likes, it's Big! Wiz: Big is kinda like the Yamcha of Sonic. No what, he IS the Yamcha of Sonic! Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, let's get this over with. Wiz: Alright, here we go. Hailing from Cat Country... Boomstick: We're talking about Big, right. Because this sounds like a Six Flags area reject... Wiz: I know, but we got to roll with it. Anyway, Big and Froggy, yes he has a pet frog, are best friends and love to fish. They were fishing one day, but when Froggy ate a Chaos Emerald. Boomstick: And grew a tail! Frog tails! Wiz: Ugh! After Froggy grew a tail, Big went after Froggy and pulled him out of the water in some of the worst gameplay ever. Cue horrible gameplay Wiz: You'd be shocked to know Boomstick, but Big is actually a very capable fighter. Boomstick: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Wiz: Big is able to take down hoards of evil robots easily and managed to damage Metal Madness, the final boss of Sonic Heroes. Boomstick: Big's main attack is his Belly Flop, where he stops injustice with his big fat belly. I bet Big's like, "You stop right there or I'll use my belly!" Wiz: Big also has a fishing rod, which he can use to lift objects like a gigantic spiked ball. Jesus, what was SEGA thinking? Boomstick: He can also resist pain for a couple of seconds, sort of like Nolan Bane, but better or worse, I can't tell. Wiz: Big can also spindash, thought probably not as fast as the other Sonic characters, because you know, his amazing belly of justice. Boomstick: Big is also immune to poison and electricity, can run pretty fast and can swim. Cue Big swimming in the ocean Wiz: Also, Big is pretty smart, and knows how to use technology. He can easily pilot a robotic suit and can activate it quickly. He knows how to use missiles, fly, you name it, he could possible do it. Boomstick: Big has also many achievements, like damaging Metal Overlord, tanked a spindash from Silver Sonic and didn't feel anything, and killed an army of robots with ONE spindash! Wiz: However, Big is very dumb, and can be manipulated easier than Knuckles. Boomstick: This cat is one heck of a monster though! Big: "Froggy! Where are yooou?" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Dan is walking along across a field when he sees a frog nearby. Dan, scared, kicks it away, he then turns around and sees a large, purple cat running towards him. "You hurt Froggy!" FIGHT! https://youtu.be/Xk1kWd59W68 Dan shoots a Gadoken at Big, causing Big to stop. The fireball doesn't reach big, and Dan is suddenly pulled towards Big thanks to Big's fishing rod. Big throws Dan on the ground, and belly flops him, squishing poor Dan. Dan Koryukens Big, knocking him into the air and into the ground with a THUD! Dan gets up and taunts, angering Big. Big gets up and spin dashes into Dan, causing Dan to get knocked into a tree. Dan gets up and throws an autograph at Big. Big is hit in the head with the autograph, and Dan combos Big with his Dankukyaku. Big gets up and grabs Dan by the feet. He starts tossing Dan across the floor, and throws him in the air, and pulls him down with his fishing rod. Dan is bleeding, but still continues to fight. Dan taunts Big, and rolls quickly before Big can grab him. Dan Koryukens Big again, launching Big sky high. Dan then follows up with another Koryuken, and throws Big into the ground. Big gets up and sees an abandoned robot mech in the distance. Big pulls it over with his rod while Dan foolishly taunts. Big then hops in and turns it on. Big fires a missile at Dan, blowing up in his face. Dan gets up and runs out of the way of another missile. Big then starts flying at Dan, and shoots another missile at Dan. Dan is hit and knocked into a lake. Dan swims around and sees that Big had hopped off the mech. Dan then runs out and socks Big in the face. Big's big boy hits the mech and destroys it. Dan smiles and kicks Big before he can retaliate. Big swipes his tail at Dan, tripping Dan before he can punch Big. Big then belly flops on Dan three times, squishing poor Dan. Suddenly, Dan unleashes the Satsui No Hado. He prepares to use the Raging Demon on Big, and does, but trips over a rock as always. Dan gets up and grabbed by Big. Big starts smashing Dan against the rock, horribly damaging Dan's face. Big then finishes off a crying Dan by ripping him in half Mortal Kombat style, causing Dan's guts to spill everywhere. Froggy then leaps on Big's shoulder and they walk to the lake together. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, Big is so brutal! Wiz: Surprisingly, Big outclassed Dan by a mile in this fight. Big's superior durability helped him take all of Dan's punishment like it was nothing. Boomstick: Big was also stronger than Dan, as he was able to damage Metal Overlord and destroyed a robotic army with ONE spindash. Wiz: Meanwhile, Dan has almost always lost, and has only won once, and that was because Sagat let him. Boomstick: Looks like Dan just cat beat Big Wiz: The winner is Big the Cat Your Opinion Who did you root for to win? Dan Hibiki Big the Cat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:"Idiot" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant